narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:SnT
kategorie moim zdaniem lepiej brzmi medical-nin niż medyk wiesz skoro tak bardzo się czepiasz tego, że ci odpisałem to wiedz, że pisze się artykuł, a nie "artykół", więc nie mów mi tak strasznie o poprawianiu strony nie chciałem cię urazić(sorry), ani tym bardziej rywalizować jednakowoż muszę stwierdzić, że napisany przeze mnie artykół był napisany stylistycznie, tylko brakowało w nim przeciwnika i kropki, przy czym w momencie kiedy napisałeś swoją edycję wyszedł z tego całkowity bezsens(bez urazy), zresztą sama popatrz: "Ich wygląd został pokazany tylko w 97 odcinku oryginalnej serii Naruto. Pokazano" jest to błąd językowy, a u mnie nie było tego drugiego "Pokazano" tylko napisałem "Dwóch Członków gangu zostali wysłani" i tak dalej. Uwzględnie także, że przy anulowaniu twojej edycji od razu poprawiłem błąd kropki i przecinka oczywiście :D chciałbym ci powiedzieć, żebyś nie robiła tak, że w liście rozdziałów i odcinków dajesz tabelkę po kilka odcinków, tylko zrobiła po 10 lub 20, bo inaczej będę to traktował po prostu jak nabijanie sobie edycji [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] aha to w takim wypadku przyjmij moje przeprosiny nabijanie edycji edytujesz cały czas tak po części te artykuły, jak coś to zrób chociaż 25% artu, a nie po 1 rozdziale. Nie roumiem po co się za coś bierzesz skoro artykul przez długi czas jest w rozsypce, a pozatym to co robisz to wg mnie jest nabijanie edycji.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 19:03, sty 1, 2011 (UTC) biurokrata Siema, jak pewnie wiesz Kalit od dłuższego czasu jest nieaktywny więc moim zdaniem nie ma sensu trzymać przy nim rangi biurokraty. Na jego miejsce mógłby iść inny aktywny user. Odpowiedz na moim koncie czy jesteś za czy przeciwko odwołaniu Kalita i podpisz się na pomocą wstawienia podpisu, który masz w pasku narzędzi.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(Dyskusja)]] 10:27, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) heh nie zobaczyłem, ale dzięki, że jesteś pierwszą osobą, która napisała na mojej dyskusji temat: do kasacji[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:10, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) już ci napisałem wcześniej masz dawać pełną opowieść o odcinku, a nie do pewnego momentu[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 06:08, sty 11, 2011 (UTC) dostajesz ostrzeżenie za nabijanie sobie edycji w artykule: Kumade ToriichiGothicWarrior' ('[[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|Dyskusja')']]' 18:26, sty 15, 2011 (UTC)' przytoczę ci tutaj dwa cytaty: " Więc za wsadzenie potrzebnych linków nie bd bana." a czy one są naprawde potrzebne? "Na angielskiej Naruto Wiki, wikipedii, czy nonsensopedii, w arcie pół tekstu jest niebieska:D." nie chcę takiej sytuacji i co teraz masz zamiar linkować każdy artykuł i nabić sobie 1000-2000 edycji[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:43, sty 15, 2011 (UTC) "ulepsza poruszanie się po wiki" a uważasz, że polska to takie tumany, że nie potrafią sobie wpisać w wyszukiwarce hasła?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:56, sty 15, 2011 (UTC) jeżeli jeszcze raz w artykule wstawisz jedynie hiperłącza dostaniesz upomnienie. [[Użytkownik:Minitsunade|'Minitsunade']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Minitsunade|(Dyskusja)]] 19:02, sty 15, 2011 (UTC) wiesz nie musisz po mnie wrzeszczeć :( (Madara Uchiha) nie wiedziałem, że to idiom. Jakbym wiedział to bym nie tłumaczył dosłownie[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 16:07, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) eee...ja tylko żartowałem [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:11, sty 30, 2011 (UTC) piszesz coś z tym zdjęciem chapter 001?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 13:47, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) do rozdziału nie ma, ale zaraz zrobię (chyba)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 15:00, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) dobra jest, tylko musisz zachować luki[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 15:55, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) nie, bo uważam, że JPF źle tłumaczy tytuły PS: to Konohamaru z myślnikiem to też z JPF-u, prawda? to masz dowód[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:28, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) a ja myślę, że jak już zaczynasz się kłócić to nie wołaj siostry o pomoc[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:38, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) szczerze? akurat do twojej siostry nic nie mam, może ją nawet lubię. W takiej sytuacji zrobimy tak: pierwszy i drugi rozdział zostaną po japońsku. Pierwszy, bo już nie ma sensu to zmieniać, drugi: z wiadomego błędu, ok?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:01, lut 12, 2011 (UTC) nie rozumiem?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 15:25, lut 18, 2011 (UTC) w takiej sytuacji to też trzeba usunać[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:11, lut 18, 2011 (UTC) widzę, że niektórym zależy na obrażaniu administratora[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:29, lut 18, 2011 (UTC) widzę, że userka lubi się kłócić z adminem (ja też lubię się kłócić z userką :) )[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:33, lut 18, 2011 (UTC) "jakiś debil wpisał w szablonie dwie różne nazwy i głupoty powpisywał" ty też się tego trzymaj :) PS: daj mi gg, bo Pain mi kazał kłócić się na gg :)[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:15, lut 18, 2011 (UTC) wiesz nie pisz do mnie lepiej dzisiaj do usunięcia, bo twoja siostra mnie wyprzedza xD[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 10:26, lut 27, 2011 (UTC) siema ten obrazek Gaarazojcem masz zamiar wrzucić do jakiegoś artykułu, czy tak po prostu wrzuciłaś?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:56, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) chodziło mi o to raczej, że jak z niego nie korzystasz to czy mogę usunąć, ale skoro chcesz mieć w galerii to proszę bardzo[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 19:18, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) nie masz za co[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 20:23, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) Dlaczego Sasori po twojej edycji nie ma technik?Madarafan 18:56, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok.Madarafan 19:14, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) Tylko nie zapomnij ich dodac.Madarafan 19:17, mar 21, 2011 (UTC) a ty młoda koleżanko (pewnie starsza ode mnie, ale mniejsza z tym) masz bana do jutra, za nieładne odzywki do administratora[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 18:32, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) odwieszam Cię[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|(zapytaj)]] 18:35, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) bo mnie wkurzasz[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 05:14, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) czemu znowu miałaś bana tylko wczoraj?[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 14:33, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) niby kiedy dostałaś znowu bana???ja ci nic nie dawałem[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:23, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) eeeee....to nie ja dałem ci tylko raz bana na dwie godziny, co Pain odwiesił i nic więcej ja nic nie robiłem wejdź na gg[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 17:36, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) alternatywna historia http://naruto-alternatywna-historia.blogspot.com/ tutaj znajdziesz opowiadania, ktore bede jak najczesciej dodawal jezeli cie to interesuje to wbijaj =D po 20 słonko[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:08, maj 21, 2011 (UTC) Zgodnie z ustawą, z dnia 26 maja 2011 roku otrzymujesz prawa rollbacka (możliwość cofania edycji).[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:10, maj 26, 2011 (UTC) Stop Proszę, byś zaprzestała tej bezowocej wymainy zdań z GW na forum wiki. Nie każdy musi chcieć to czytać. Minitsunade-Dyskusja 17:29, cze 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: ale akurat potrzebowałem opinii eksperta w takich rzeczach[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 18:37, cze 13, 2011 (UTC) masz przestać zmieniać nazwy narzędzi, wspólnie z MT postanowiliśmy, że będą one z dużej litery[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:36, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) odwal się z tymi błędami, ok?? Nazwy zostają z dużej, a jak się to powtórzy zablokuję cię do jutra[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:38, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) ale jest ban za bezczelne odzywki do administratora, który właśnie otrzymujesz na okres dwóch godzin[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:43, cze 18, 2011 (UTC) no i właśnie niepotrzebnie się wtrącasz. Może zajmiesz się swoją wikią, zamiast wcinać się w sprawy wiki? zrobiłem, bo na angielskiej jest i nie zamierzam się z tym kryć[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'Brutus, ten od zdrady']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 19:54, cze 19, 2011 (UTC) Przypadkowo Przypadkiem nie jest i czemu awanturujesz się za siostrę? Za każdym razem jak do mnie piszesz jakąś wiadomość, to mi się wręcz w żołądku przewraca[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 16:36, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Jak już powiedziałem nie będę się z Tobą wdawać w niepotrzebne kłótnie, które potem wykorzystasz przeciwko mnie i wyślesz Anoonowi. Jak dla mnie to jest bardzo proste. Z wyrazami szacunku,[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 16:42, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Strona główna Jeśli można wiedzieć gdzie jest ta literówka w tym zdjęciu miesiąca ?? 18:19, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Nie, nie masz prawa, bo może to być również dobrze sprawa prywatna administratora[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 18:50, lip 9, 2011 (UTC) Ujmę to tak: jest duża różnica między bezczelnym kopiowaniem tekstu i wsadzaniem go na swoją wiki, a tłumaczeniem sporych tekstów, nad którym tłumacz też się musiał napracować. Naprawdę dziewczyno, zbastuj i przestań tak się zachowywać[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:00, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz, powiem szczerze i nie będę się powtarzać: daj spokój naszej wiki. Za każdym razem, gdy się pojawiasz to wciskasz wszędzie swoje trzy grosze i wszczynasz awantury. Zarzucasz mi bycie niegrzecznym, podczas gdy sama zachowujesz się jak niezbyt dojrzała nastolatka, która uważa, że wszystko musi iść po jej myśli. Mógłbym Cię co prawda zbanować (siostra już nie jest adminem), ale tego nie zrobię, bo wolę pokazać że jestem lepszy. Żeby nie było także żadnych niejasności: reklamę z Czarnym Lokajem usuwam, bo nie będę reklamował wiki kogoś, kto jest moim hejterem. I żebyś mi nie pisała potem, że niby nie mam argumentów, i dlatego wyjeżdżam z innym tematem: Zdarza się, że Anglicy także popełniają błędy, ale na naszej wiki można je spotkać znacznie częściej. W sztabie angielskiej pracują rozsądni ludzie, dobrze operujący HTML-em, znający język japoński. W takiej sytuacji wolę wierzyć bardziej im, niż żeby wypisywać byle jaką bzdurę, która tylko psuje wiki. Z wyrazami szacunku, [[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:16, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) I właśnie dlatego do siebie nie pasujemy SnT: nie możesz ustąpić, choć i tak się mylisz. Jeśli chcesz możesz dalej kontynuować tą bezsensowną wymianę zdań ze mną, ale odpowiedzi nie bd się zbytnio różnić[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:28, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) Nie chcę Cię martwić, ale to ty mnie zablokowałaś na gg, a ja w życiu tego nie zrobiłem. No i przestań mówić do mnie kochanie, bo nie wypada[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 17:41, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) Dziękuję za informacje o błędzie. Zaraz to poprawię. 18:01, lip 10, 2011 (UTC) ? nie szkoda Ci czasu na sprzeczki z GW i wstrzynanie jakiś kłótni? Jeśli to przypadek, to sory, ale jeżeli ktoś już mial tyle kont co Ty to trudno mu zaufać.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 18:51, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) nie do końca to jest tak, że Twoim multikontem jest tylkoo PrzekazPodprogowy, zdaniem jednego z helperów prawdopodobieństo tego, ze Gugalu to Twoje multikonto to 95%, a że -Miran- to 50%. Szczerze mówiąc ja mam gdzieś multikonta, chyba że robią zamieszanie, a te Twoje zrobiło/ły[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 19:15, lip 27, 2011 (UTC) Nie piszę z Tobą, więc się nie odzywaj.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 07:13, sie 17, 2011 (UTC) Jest inaczej niż na Narutopedii, zresztą to dotyczy tego samego, więc nie widzę sensu pisać tego oddzielnie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:16, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) Tak, musi, bo potem may do czynienia z tego typu spamem jak Twoim.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 09:48, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) Powiedziała Ta, co ma połowę edycji za wstawianie hiperłączy, a drugą połową za inną bzdurę.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:12, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) Ta, ta, tylko, że ty zaczęłaś. Zresztą, jak już mówiłem: nie reaguję na Twoje głupawe wypowiedzi.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 10:15, sie 20, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Za prowadzenie wojen edycyjnych z GW, mimo że on ma rację, a także atakowanie jego osoby, zdejmuje Ci prawo do cofania edycji. 09:43, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Hej, nie chce prowadzić z Tobą wojny, ale widziałem Twój wpis na dyskusji Asasyna i sądze, że niepotrzebnie robisz tyle szumu. Fakt, że usunięto czyjąś edycję i przerobiono na taką jak jest na angielskiej wiki nie było do konca w porządku, ale Twoja wiadomość była trochę za ostra. Wzorujemy się na angielskiej wiki, bo jest naprawde dobrze rozbudowana, a nie dlatego, że jestesmy jakimiś złodziejami.Kolo12 17:08, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Nikt cię nie zmusza do edytowania tej wikii, a jak chcesz się przekonać czy byliby szczęśliwi to ich powiadom nie mam nic przeciwko. A za takie odzywki jak "jesteście złodziejami" dostajesz ostrzeżenie bo nie mam zamiaru słuchać takich obelg. Jeśli chcesz możesz się odwołać ale musisz mi udowodnić że GW nie miał racji. Rób jak uważasz. 17:48, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Tak jak pisałem, robisz szum na tej wiki i wzbudzasz kłótnie między użytkownikami. Piszesz, że jesteśmy złodziejami i, że niszczymy kreatywność na wiki, ale moim zdaniem jeśli tekst przetłumaczony z angielskiej wiki jest lepszy, to on właśnie powinien zostać opublikowany, w tym przypadku jak ty to mówisz niszczeniem kreatywnosći. Czasami, coś jest lepsze od drugiego i zazwyczaj to lepsze jest po prostu lepsze. Tak działa wiki. Poza tym to, że coś Ci się nie podoba na wiki nie znaczy, że musisz z niej odchodzić, nie? Kolo12 18:50, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Z resztą, jak tu nie patrzeć nasza wiki różni sie jednak od wiki, a mi nie przeszkadza to, że pojawia na niej przetłumaczony tekst z angielskiej wiki:) Kolo12 18:54, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Nie nazywaj nas oszusttami*.*. Nie oszukujemy, angielska wiki jest bardziej rozbudowana i nie widze problemu w braniu informacji z niej.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 19:06, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Musiałbym to z Asasynem i Talho ustalić. Tak, wiem, że cały czas masz konflikt z GW, ale ja nie stoję tak jak kiedyś po stronie GW, tylko jestem bezstronny. [[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Pαιи-R.™']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(zapytaj)']] 19:14, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Twój pomysł z pisaniem,że tekst jest przetłumaczony ang. wiki jest naprawde dobry, ale nie wiem czy to wprowadzi chaosu na wiki, ale tak to nie mam nic przeciwko. Zresztą, to admini o tym zadecydują, wiesz jak to jest:)Kolo12 19:27, sie 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz mi też nie zawsze podchodzi, że jest tak samo jak na angielskiej wikii (nawet sie kiedyś kłóciłem o to z GW). Czasami to wolałbym by śmy pisali po swojemu a nie kopiowali z innej ale cóż poradzić a twój pomysł żeby pisać skąd ten tekst pochodzi jest dobry ale ostrzeżenie zostaje bo nie bede tolerował żadnych obrażliwych słów w kierunku jakiegoś usera lub userów. Mam nadzieję że to zrozumiesz. Nie chcę mieć w tobie wroga. A regulamin nie ja układałem. 06:03, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Hej, to może zróbmy głosowanie:) Wtedy zobacztmy kto jest przeciw Twojemu pomysłowi, a kto za. Moim zdaniem tak będzie chyba najlepiej Kolo12 06:08, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Kolo12 - to dobry pomysł. A to głosowanie na forum zrobimy tylko niech mi ktoś napisze tekst do głosowania bo jakoś dzisiaj nie mam siły myśleć nad nazwami. OK ?? 06:15, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Nie mam zamiaru być po czyjejś stroni. Wasze kłótnie nic a nic mnie nie obchodzą a to co napisałem że GW miał rację to sam nie wiem dlaczego. Następnym razem nie wciągajcie mnie w nic takiego. Ok ?? 07:30, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Hej, to jeszcze raz ja, przemyślałem dokładniej Twój pomysł z dodaniem adnotacji o tłumaczeniu. Pomyśl, jeśli informacja o tłumaczeniu będzie wyglądać tak: Tekst tłumaczony z tego i tego źródła, tak owa informacja może zostać podwarzona, ponieważ nie wszystkie tłumaczenia na naszej wiki są dosłowne i poprawne. Np. ja jak tłumaczę i czegoś nie wiem, to to omijam i wtedy tłumaczenie nie jest już dosłowne. Ale jesli informacja o tłumaczeniu bedzię wygladać np tak:Tekst na podstawie tego i tego źródła Wtedy nikt nie moze się do tego przyczepic.Kolo12 07:44, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Napisałem do Ciebie, żebyś była tego świadoma, a do Asasyna ani Paina nie będe z tym pisał, bo jeszcze nie zostało ustalone czy Twój pomysł zostanie zatwierdzony. A, i z Asasynem zrobiliśmy ankietę na forum i jak na razie większość głosów jest po Twojej stronie:)Kolo12 07:58, sie 27, 2011 (UTC) Bana dostał, a te powody co podałem to tylko kilka z wszystkich. Mam prośbę: Jeśli nie wiesz o co chodzi to się nie odzywaj. A i co mnie obchodzi jakiego on ci dał bana ?? 15:09, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Pozwolę się wtrącić do dyskusji i wyciągnąc kontrargumenty do Twojej wypowiedzi + . Widzę, że prubujesz być lepszym adminem, cóż, zawiodę Cię. GothicWarrior nie dał MI bana dłuższego niż kilka dni, mimo, że robiłam tu o wiele większą drakę za jego kadencji. Być może widział, że mimo problemów robię też dużo dobrego. To, że poucza użytkowników może być albo głupim zwyczjem, albo chamstwem, ale nie jest złe. To, że przezywa użytkowwników od kretynów nie jest złe? To ja chyba w innym świecie żyję. Ile razy do GW pisano, że nie chca go na wiki? Na Bleach Wiki dostał bana. Na Wikia Polska nie cieszy sie dobrą opinią, to chyba nie wzięło się z nikąd, na Asasyna nie było na razie żadnych skarg i uważam, że wypełnia obowiązki admina lepiej niż GW. Tak długo jak jesteś adminem masz zarządzać ustawieniami tak, żeby poprawiać projekt. Zastanów się, czy GW bardziej szkodził czy pomagał w rozwoju? Bo to o to chodzi w projektach takich jak nwiki - by je rozwijać. A nie bawić w "jego lubie, jego nie lubie to go zbanuje". Nie baw się w udupianie byłych adminów, bo to ty źle na tym wychodzisz. On nawet nie ma jak obronić swoich racji. Będzie mniej kłótni i więcej userów zostanie u nas na dłużej. Ta wikia jest słaba. Nie waże, że ma dużo grafik i artów. Tu nie ma czegoś takiego jak współpraca. Tu jest wyścig o to, kto bedzie miał więcej edycji i odznak. A to nic nie daje. Być może brak udziału GW w zyciu wiki to zmieni[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 16:19, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Argument jest argumentem. Poza tym ostatnie ostrzeżenie jeszcze nie wygasło, a dostał także następne, jednakże Asasyn je załagodził. A poza tym cały czas się czepiałaś, że nie banujemy GW, a teraz się czepiasz, że go banujemy.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 16:55, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) To świetnie, tylko że on ich obraża, a takie na gg też się liczy.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 17:13, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Muszę to ustalić z Asasynem, a poza tym GW mówił, że odejdzie z honorem. Fajnie, że zawsze robi to co mówi.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 17:47, wrz 19, 2011 (UTC) Tak naprawdę to był jeden powód dla którego dałem mu bana na wieczność, a GW o nim wiedział i sam sobie stworzył warunki do tego. Powiedziałem mu że jeśli to zrobi dostanie bana na wieczość a ja słów dotrzymuje i niech mi teraz nie mówi że jest poszkodowany bo sam na siebie to sprowadził. A i przyznaje moje powody były lamerskie i przepraszam że się do ciebie tak odzywałem (trochę podenerwowany byłem tą sytuacją). No mam nadzieję że zrozumiesz. Zmienie mu tego bana na 6 miesięcy. Ok ?? Zostaw Asasyna w spokoju, on w przeciwieństwie do GothicWarriora jestprzyjacielski i miły a GW to zwykły frajer. Bardzo się cieszę że jako jedyny postanowił się postawić i go zbanować a nie tak jak inni bać się helperów bo się biedny GW im poskarży. Ma koleś jaja i to jest potrzebny na wiki a nie przygłupi GothicWarrior. 188.47.245.95 05:12, wrz 20, 2011 (UTC) Mam prosbę: Nie denerwuj się tak i nie naskakuj na biednego Ip-ka. Powiedział to co myśli i nikt go za to nie wini. I masz rację przesadziłem z tym banem. Nie chcę byś z mojego powodu szarpała sobie nerwy. 14:56, wrz 20, 2011 (UTC) Niestety rozczaruję cię, to nie był żart. Ustaliłem z innymi adminami że jeśli jeszcze raz jakiś IP-ek go zaatakuje to go zablokuje dla jego dobra. Poza tym GW aka Miszcz nie ma nic przeciwko i nawet nic nie protestował. Więc o co ci chodzi ?? 15:38, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC) Tak zostali zbanowani zaraz po tym gdy dowiedziałem się że go obrazili . 16:15, wrz 23, 2011 (UTC) Skoro masz taką sugestię to może zaproponujesz coś na temat Strony Głównej bo ja już nie mam pomysłów co stworzyć. 13:05, paź 2, 2011 (UTC) Ban Hej SnT, jeśli masz coś do mnie to pisz to do mnie a nie do Paina. A tak złamałem 5 punkt regulaminu, wiem o tym ale jeśli ktoś mnie obraża nie będe mu dłużny. A za to moge dostać bana, nie mam nic przeciwko bo regulamin jest dla wszystkich. A takie lekkie obrażanie to nic bo pewnie nie widziałaś co on mi pisał. Nastepnym razem pisz do mnie z takimi sprawami a nie zawracaj głowy innym. Pozdrawiam! 05:27, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Można sobie samemu dać bana. Ale w mojej osobie nie ma nic co mogłoby dawać przykład ale jeśli ktoś mnie obraża to się tak jakby nie kontroluje więc choćby nie wiem co zawsze kogoś obrażę ale postaram się hamować następnym razem. 14:26, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Życzę Ci powodzenia w twoim postanowieniu i spróbuje się hamować (choć nie wiem czy coś z tego wyjdzie). 14:38, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Powiedz mi niby skąd skopiowałem tą stronę ?? To jest strona zrobiona od początku przezemnie. Skoro jesteś taka mądra to spróbuj zrobić Stronę Główną, zobaczymy co ty wymyślisz. A takie strony są bardzo popularne. Nie bede pisał nic na twoje zdanie bo cie nie znam ale po twoim zachowaniu wnioskuje jedno ale zatrzymam to dla siebie. 14:52, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Mówię ci że JA od podstaw zrobiłem tą stronę główną i nie mam nic do dodania. Możesz myśleć co chcesz nie obchodzi mnie to już. Taką stronę nie trudno jest zrobić a każdy uważa że to jest plagiat. Powiem ci coś: Na czarnym lokaju nigdy nie byłem, na naruto fanom byłem kiedyś ale nie na głównej a na FMA wikia jest podobna tylko uboższa strona główna. Myślisz że kopiuje czyjeś prace, jesteś w wielkim błędzie ale jak już mówiłem to twoje zdanie. Jeśli chcesz mnie oskarżać proszę bardzo nie mam nic do ukrycia więc nic ci z tego nie wyjdzie i kończę tą rozmowę bo mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż kłótnia z tobą. Dowidzenia !! 15:09, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Sama tego chciałaś. Żegnam !!!!! 15:14, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Ban dla Asasyna Hmmm. Kretyn to nie jest jeszcze jakaś obraza, tym bardziej, że za używanie słowa kretyn jeszcze nikt nie został zbanowany, dlatego też uważam, że Asasyn może dostac co najwyżej ostrzeżenie, jednakże za używanie słowa kretyn też nikt ostrzeżenia nie dostał.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 17:27, paź 17, 2011 (UTC) Skoro o błędach mowa... zrechabilitować się > zrehabilitować się zwarzywszy > zważywszy ramke > ramkę Ponadto na początku zdania zwykło się dawać dużą literę. Na wiki strzelasz różne tego typu błędy. Od tego jest kod źródłowy, by z niego korzystać, a nie robić wszystko na odwal się. Także, "A więc" jest z pewnością znacznie lepsze niż takie byki ortograficzne! Prosta zasada: Popełniasz gorsze błędy, nie pouczaj innych.78.9.1.147 15:29, paź 22, 2011 (UTC) :Po raz kolejny sama siebie ośmieszasz...Ktoś Ci wytknął błędy, a Ty już naskakujesz. Uważasz, że Twoja uwaga do tego użytkownika, albo Asasyna była grzeczna? Coć mi się nie wydaje....78.9.1.147 16:21, paź 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Wydaje mi się, że się podpisałem, ale cóż. Ja zwracam Ci uwagę, bo takich błędów nie popełniam. Ogółem powiem Ci szczerze, że nie potrafisz przyjąć krytyki w stosunku do siebie, podczas gdy sama krytykujesz innych. Ujmę tak: Ogarnij się dziewczyno! Poza tym, skoro jesteś taka zapracowana, to nie wchodź na wiki, a tym bardziej nie powinnaś nikogo pouczać!78.9.1.147 16:44, paź 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Powiedz mi na jakiej podstawie uważasz, że jestem prostakiem. Na tym, że zaczynam zdania od dużej litery, czy posługuje się dużą literą. Wypominam Ci błędy, by wypomnieć Ci starą zasadę: "Skoro wymagasz czegoś od innych, wymagaj tego od siebie". Pozdrawiam, 78.9.1.147 16:59, paź 22, 2011 (UTC) Dziękuję bardzo za wyjaśnienie :) Tylko że to akurat nie prawda. 18:41, paź 22, 2011 (UTC) Kochana, wierz w co chcesz ja mówię tylko fakty. 18:48, paź 22, 2011 (UTC) Skoro tak uważasz. 18:54, paź 22, 2011 (UTC) Kochana, Ja poprostu chciałem dowiedzieć Się, którą z tych mogę usunąć. Chciałem się dowiedzieć którą usunąć bo może na jednej Jej bardziej zależy. Bardzo dziękuję za radę. :) 16:55, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Skoro tak ładnie prosisz, nie mogę Ci odmówić. :) 17:04, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Ależ kochana o co Ci chodzi ?? Tak, prawda próbowałem przerobić szablon ale nie wyszło więc przywróciłem wszystko do poprzedniego stanu. Jeśli masz jakieś uwagi to oczywiście je wysłucham :) 09:35, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz z tabberem nie próbowałem tylko przy arcie ale także przy "Szablonie:Postać" by to było możliwe wipsywać. Nieudało się, wycofałem to wszystko więc nie wiem o co Ci chodzi. 09:43, paź 30, 2011 (UTC) Ban dla Ipka Wybacz, że sie wtrącam, ale jeśli ktoś spamuje celowo, to chyba wiadome, że dostanie bana, admin nie ma obowiązku powiadamiać każdego spamera, o tym, że dostał bana. To przecież oczywiste-.-[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 12:07, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Posłuchaj, każdy użytkownik zarejstrowany czy też nie powinien mieć świadomość, że za spam grozi ban, a artykuły, które usunełam były spamem.[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 17:16, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Nie powiedziałbym, że użycie słowa kretyn to celowe spamowanie. Ale skoro za kretyna mozna dostac bana, to co powiesz, żeby ograniczyc też ironię i sarkazm? Co za różnica obrażać userów w sposób bezpośredni czy owijając w bawełnę i licząc, że user do którego się pisze tego nie zrozumie.[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 18:05, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) A i następnym razem poszukaj lepszego powodu do zaczepki, bo zaczynasz się gubić-.-[[Użytkownik:Painrinnegan|'Painrinnegan']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Painrinnegan|'(Zapytaj)']] 18:37, paź 31, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz nie rozumien co ma wspólnego ze sobą to, że zbanowałam IPka za spam i to co mi napisałaś.[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 11:05, lis 1, 2011 (UTC) Proszę bardzo, nie mam ochoty się z tobą kłócić, a napisałam na GG bo nie mogłam na Nwiki odpisać.[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 15:18, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) 1. Jeśli chcesz mnie sprowokować to uwierz mi nie uda Ci się to. 2. Nie życzę sobie tego, abyś mnie obrażała.[[Użytkownik:Talho|'Talho']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 17:16, lis 2, 2011 (UTC) Ja jestem tolerancyjna, jeśli ktoś mnie pozna bliżej to przekona się jak bardzo. Jeśli uraziłam Cię swoim błędem to przepraszam, ale uwierz mi to nie było zamierzone. Wnioskując po twojej wypowiedzi to lubisz j.polski, ja niechcę wszczynać żadnej kłótni, więc PRZEPRASZAM[[Użytkownik:Talho|'''Talho]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Talho|(Dyskusja)]] 18:02, lis 2, 2011 (UTC)''' Chciałbym Cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie :) Ok, nie ma problemu 12:58, sty 17, 2012 (UTC)